Capitaine
by DameLicorne
Summary: Scorpius Malefoy a reçu le badge de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Le mérite-t-il ? Parmi ses joueurs, les avis à ce sujet sont partagés. Qui a raison ? (Cette histoire autonome peut s'intégrer dans le quatrième et le cinquième chapitre du Quidditch dans le sang.)
1. Un badge vert et argent

_Merci à Steamboat Willie pour son regard et ses suggestions et, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling, pour son oeuvre que j'ai tant aimée._

* * *

 **Un badge vert et argent**

Assis à la table de la vaste cuisine lumineuse, Scorpius Malefoy était en train de tartiner ses toasts de beurre et de confiture, tout en discutant avec sa mère de choses et d'autres. Astoria reposa son thé et prit une nouvelle cuillerée de ses œufs brouillés. Elle appréciait le temps des vacances, lorsque le jeune homme rentrait pour quelques temps dans leur maison, située à Falmouth, sur la côte sud des Cornouailles.

La mère et le fils étaient en train de parler Quidditch lorsque plusieurs hiboux et chouettes vinrent s'engouffrer par l'une des fenêtres, grande ouverte à cause de la chaleur. Une chouette hulotte portait la Gazette du Sorcier et tendit devant elle sa patte, garnie d'une bourse. Mrs Malefoy s'empressa d'y glisser cinq noises et prit le journal.

Pendant ce temps, Scorpius avait détaché les lettres des pattes des autres volatiles nocturnes. Il était en train de leur distribuer du Miamhibou, tout en les caressant et en leur parlant. Il faut dire que, depuis tout petit, le jeune sorcier s'était toujours beaucoup intéressé aux animaux et créatures magiques.

Les chouettes et hiboux finirent par s'envoler, et Scorpius regarda de plus près les lettres qui venaient d'arriver. Plusieurs étaient à destination de ses parents, aussi les tendit-il à sa mère. Il y en avait aussi de ses amis de Poudlard, y compris une de Lily, tant mieux. Et surtout celle qui avait attiré son attention dès l'instant où il l'avait décrochée, celle qui provenait de l'école de sorcellerie.

Même s'il rentrait déjà en sixième année, c'était toujours un plaisir pour le jeune homme que de recevoir une de ces enveloppes de parchemin jauni, avec son nom et son adresse soigneusement calligraphiés à l'encre verte, cachetée aux armes de Poudlard au dos. Il la montra joyeusement à sa mère en lui annonçant qu'ils allaient pouvoir aller acheter ses nouvelles fournitures, avant de l'ouvrir soigneusement à l'aide d'un coupe-papier.

Astoria s'était approchée de son fils et écouta celui-ci lui lire le contenu de sa lettre de Poudlard. Il faudrait effectivement passer sur le Chemin de Traverse. D'ailleurs, Scorpius avait encore grandi, durant l'été. Il allait falloir lui racheter notamment de nouvelles robes. Vérifier si sa cape lui allait toujours, aussi. À ce rythme-là, il allait finir par dépasser son père, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

La jeune femme sortit brusquement de ses pensées en entendant son fils pousser une exclamation bruyante. Il tenait quelque chose dans sa main et elle se pencha pour mieux voir. L'insigne de capitaine ! Scorpius était nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard ! Aussitôt, Astoria serra son fils entre ses bras, le félicitant joyeusement. Il sursauta, ne s'y attendant pas, avant de rendre son étreinte à sa mère.

— Ça mérite un cadeau, ça, s'exclama joyeusement Mrs Malefoy. Tu as déjà une idée, ou nous regarderons ensemble sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

— Oh... euh... bafouilla le jeune homme. Mais... mais ce n'est pas moi qui aurait dû être nommé capitaine !

— Comment ça, pas toi ? s'étonna sa mère. Tu fais pourtant bien partie de l'équipe, que je sache.

— Oui, bien sûr, mais... pourquoi ils n'ont pas choisi plutôt Hugh ou Michael ?

Le jeune homme faisait référence à ses deux meilleurs amis, Hugh Boot et Michael Nott, qui étaient de la même année que lui et tous les deux batteurs dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

— Mmmh... Eh bien, peut-être parce qu'ils occupent tous les deux le même poste ? supposa Astoria. Mais bon, le plus probable, Scorpius, tu sais, c'est tout simplement que le professeur Sinistra a estimé que c'était toi le plus apte à reprendre ce rôle.

Pas vraiment convaincu, le jeune homme grimaça légèrement. La directrice de la Maison de Serpentard était une sorcière avisée, c'était certain. Ses élèves n'avaient jamais eu à se plaindre d'elle, que ce soit à la tête de leur Maison ou bien en tant que professeur d'Astronomie. Mais ce badge de capitaine, clairement, Scorpius ne s'y attendait pas.

Le soir même, Drago félicita chaleureusement son fils. Le jeune homme n'osa pas lui faire part de ses réserves. Il craignait, en effet, que celui-ci ne le comprenne pas plus que sa mère. Autant faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Quel cadeau allait-il bien pouvoir demander ? Mmmh... un tour au magasin de Quidditch s'imposait, il y trouverait sûrement son bonheur, et cela ferait visiblement plaisir à ses parents.

À sa grande surprise, Scorpius reçut par lettre les félicitations de ses grands-parents maternels et paternels. Ses parents leur avaient écrit pour le leur annoncer ! Cela contraria passablement le jeune homme, qui ne se sentait toujours pas légitime à ce poste de capitaine. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait même pas parlé dans ses lettres à Michael, à Hugh... ou à Lily.

Lily, d'ailleurs... il n'avait parlé d'elle à personne. Lily Potter... Le nom de Potter sonnait toujours tellement amèrement, dans la bouche de son père... Non, Scorpius n'avait surtout pas envie d'évoquer devant Drago Malefoy la fille de son vieux rival Harry Potter. De toute façon, qu'y aurait-il à en dire, franchement ?

« Ah, au fait, je m'entraîne au Quidditch avec Lily Potter depuis deux ans, parce qu'elle joue au poste d'attrapeur comme moi. Avec le temps, on est devenus amis, elle et moi. Oh, il n'y a pas que ça, en fait. Parce que depuis l'an dernier, je suis amoureux d'elle, aussi. Mais bon, de toute façon, il ne se passera probablement jamais rien entre elle et moi... »

Non, sérieusement, Scorpius se voyait mal raconter ce genre de choses à ses parents. Enfin surtout à son père. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas parce que Lily était son amie qu'elle pourrait envisager davantage. Il avait réussi à entamer une correspondance avec elle, cet été-là, en prétextant le sujet des cours. Romantique à mort, n'est-ce pas ? Avec le temps, peut-être finirait-il un jour par ne plus éprouver de tels sentiments pour la jeune fille...

* * *

 _Cette histoire, qui prend place dans les troisième et quatrième chapitres du_ Quidditch dans le sang _, est aussi une suite de_ Son adversaire favorite _._

 _Prochain chapitre dans une semaine._

 _Je remercie de tout cœur les très rares lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews. C'est toujours un grand plaisir pour moi ! Et, comme pour tous les autres auteurs de fanfictions, c'est mon seul salaire. Alors n'hésitez pas à être généreux avec moi, sur cette histoire comme sur toutes mes autres ! :)_


	2. Attendu au tournant

**Attendu au tournant**

Le lendemain de la rentrée des classes, Aurora Sinistra s'attarda un instant auprès de Scorpius, au moment de la distribution des emplois du temps.

— Et sinon, Mr Malefoy, quand est-ce que vous désirez réserver le stade de Quidditch pour les essais de notre équipe ?

— Oh euh... Je vous remercie pour ce badge de capitaine, Professeur, et pour la confiance que vous m'accordez, mais... est-ce que vous êtes sûre... que je suis le mieux placé pour ce poste ? répondit le jeune homme à voix basse.

Le professeur d'Astronomie était en poste depuis très longtemps et avait vu passer des générations d'élèves. Depuis qu'elle avait repris la direction de la Maison de Serpentard, juste après la guerre, ce n'était pas le premier capitaine qu'elle voyait douter face à ce nouveau rôle. Et c'est vrai que celui-ci requérait un travail bien particulier. Mais elle savait très bien pourquoi elle avait confié ce poste au jeune Malefoy. Celui-ci avait toutes les qualités nécessaires.

— Allons donc, insinueriez-vous que je sois en train de devenir sénile, Mr Malefoy ? sembla s'étonner la vieille Serpentard avec un sourire en coin.

— Oh non, non, pas du tout, professeur ! répondit-il aussitôt, mortifié.

— Je préfère ça, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton légèrement sec, cachant sa satisfaction. Si vous voulez avoir du choix pour la date des essais, ne tardez pas trop à me signaler quand vous avez besoin du terrain.

— Bien, professeur, répondit le jeune homme, résigné.

À peine leur directrice de Maison avait-elle tourné le dos que Hugh Boot et Michael Nott s'étaient jetés sur Scorpius. Ils le félicitèrent chaleureusement pour son nouveau poste... avant de s'indigner de ne l'apprendre qu'à Poudlard, et non par les lettres que leur ami leur avait écrites durant l'été ! Le nouveau capitaine grimaça.

Il aurait clairement préféré éviter une telle réaction, surtout que d'autres élèves le regardaient, du coup, notamment à la table de Serpentard. Il risqua un œil à la table de Gryffondor, cherchant la chevelure rousse de Lily Potter. Mais celle-ci était en pleine discussion avec son propre directeur de Maison, le professeur Londubat. Ouf, c'était suffisamment embarrassant comme ça !

Cela ne faisait pas encore une semaine que les cours avaient repris que, déjà, tous les anciens joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard étaient venus voir Scorpius. Ils tenaient tous à lui dire qu'ils avaient bien envie de continuer. Bien sûr, ils voulaient aussi savoir quand étaient prévus les essais, afin de remplacer les deux élèves qui venaient de quitter l'école de sorcellerie.

Sans oublier de nombreux autres Serpentard, même très jeunes, qui montraient leur intérêt. Le jeune Malefoy ne comptait plus les élèves de sa Maison qui s'adressaient à lui afin de lui dire des choses du genre : « Ah c'est toi le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ? Wahou ! Dis, ils ont lieu quand, les essais ? Parce que je compte bien participer, moi, tu comprends ? ».

Autant le jeune homme pouvait proposer à une bonne partie d'entre eux de participer aux essais, autant il ne pouvait faire autrement que de préciser, aux élèves de première année, qu'ils devraient attendre de grandir un peu et, surtout, d'avoir l'autorisation d'emporter leur propre balai à Poudlard. Mais que, bien sûr, ils pourraient tout à fait venir assister aux essais afin d'encourager les candidats suffisamment âgés.

Le créneau que voulait le nouveau capitaine lui fut accordé et il put accrocher un parchemin annonçant la date et l'heure des essais pour entrer dans l'équipe sur le panneau des annonces de la salle commune de Serpentard. À peine s'était-il éloigné du panneau que de nombreux élèves de sa Maison s'agglutinaient devant et se mettaient à discuter avec enthousiasme.

Scorpius n'aimait pas du tout cela. C'était vraiment une posture inconfortable. Il était clairement attendu au tournant. Mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse deviner son appréhension à qui que ce soit ! Non, il fallait qu'il se prépare à ce nouveau rôle de son mieux, afin de faire honneur à la Maison de Serpentard, et que personne ne puisse rien lui reprocher.

Le jeune homme décida donc d'aller à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, afin de faire un tour à la section des livres sur le sujet. Il y avait un certain nombre d'ouvrages sur le sujet, il y en aurait forcément au moins un sur le poste de capitaine, pour mieux comprendre le rôle de celui-ci et le travail à fournir.

Il relut aussi avec intérêt ses magazines de Quidditch, ainsi que la rubrique Quidditch de la Gazette du Sorcier. Sans qu'il le prévoie, d'ailleurs, celle-ci lui arracha une pensée pour Lily au passage. En effet, c'était la mère de celle-ci, Ginny Potter, qui dirigeait cette rubrique.

Le jour des essais arriva, déjà au goût de Scorpius, enfin aux yeux de ses camarades. Le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard se retrouva face à une trentaine de membres de sa Maison devant lui, et au moins autant dans les gradins, sans compter les trois capitaines adverses et quelques élèves des autres Maisons. En effet, depuis la fin de la guerre, il était courant que les capitaines et joueurs adverses assistent aux essais et aux premiers entraînements des autres équipes.

Le jeune homme regarda furtivement quelques fois vers les Gryffondor mais, à son grand regret, il n'aperçut pas Lily. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui dire qu'il était le nouveau capitaine ? Mais... en même temps, aurait-il été capable de mener les essais correctement sous le regard de la jeune fille ? Depuis que ses sentiments pour elle avaient évolué, Scorpius se sentait parfois terriblement maladroit lorsqu'elle le regardait.

Il était bien conscient, en revanche, d'être soigneusement observé par ses principaux adversaires, les capitaines des trois autres équipes de Quidditch de Poudlard. Il connaissait peu Eamon Finnigan, celui de Gryffondor, ou Joshua Cauldwell, celui de Poufsouffle, qui étaient tous deux en septième année. Rose Weasley, la capitaine de Serdaigle, était en sixième année, comme lui, ils avaient donc des cours en commun. Mais surtout, c'était l'une des nombreuses cousines de Lily.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre dans une semaine._

 _Je remercie de tout cœur les très rares lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews. C'est toujours un grand plaisir pour moi ! Et, comme pour tous les autres auteurs de fanfictions, c'est mon seul salaire. Alors n'hésitez pas à être généreux avec moi, sur cette histoire comme sur toutes mes autres ! :)_


	3. Une nouvelle équipe

**Une nouvelle équipe**

À son grand soulagement, Scorpius parvint à mener les essais de manière tout à fait correcte. Son équipe gagna ainsi un nouveau gardien, Julian Brices, et une poursuiveuse, Emily Harper. Celle-ci se trouva être la benjamine, puisqu'elle avait treize ans seulement. Elle formait le trio offensif avec Judy Goyle et Drenka O'Reilly. Cette dernière et le gardien étaient en quatrième année, tandis que Judy débutait sa cinquième année.

En comptant aussi les trois élèves de sixième année, deux batteurs et lui-même, l'attrapeur, l'équipe était désormais complète. Restait maintenant à les entraîner... Le jeune capitaine commença par faire un petit discours à ses joueurs. Il l'avait soigneusement préparé et espéra vraiment les avoir convaincus, mais n'était pas certain d'y être parvenu.

En tout cas, visiblement, il allait déjà devoir travailler sur la cohésion de l'équipe ! Il leur proposa donc de commencer à s'entraîner dès le lendemain.

Quelques temps après les essais de l'équipe de Serpentard, et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le stade de Quidditch pour l'un de leurs entraînements d'attrapeurs, Lily Potter demanda à Scorpius :

— Au fait, qui est votre capitaine, cette année ?

— C'est moi, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil, voulant se montrer à l'aise et détendu.

Elle sembla surprise. C'est vrai qu'il ne le lui avait pas dit auparavant.

— Je suis curieuse de voir ça, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Je sens que je vais aller assister à l'un de vos entraînements.

Il se mit à rire, tentant de masquer sa gêne.

Effectivement, la jeune fille tint parole et vint. C'était encore le début de l'année, elle n'était pas la seule spectatrice à appartenir à une autre Maison que Serpentard, sa présence devait donc passer inaperçue. Scorpius la remarqua au moment où il allait monter sur son balai, juste après avoir donné ses instructions à ses joueurs.

Assise au milieu des gradins, Lily lui fit un sourire en coin au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent. Il lui répondit de la même manière. Par Merlin, surtout, ne pas lui montrer ses doutes ! Le jeune capitaine paniqua intérieurement mais donna rapidement un coup de talon sur le sol et monta en flèche avec son balai pour le cacher.

Heureusement, voler sur son balai avait toujours fait du bien au jeune Malefoy. Il commença à décrire de larges cercles et boucles au-dessus du terrain, comme lors des matchs, se calmant peu à peu, bientôt prêt à se concentrer sur ses joueurs. Rapidement, Scorpius put les guider et les encourager. Il se concentra sur leurs actions, évitant de regarder dans la direction de Lily.

Le jeune homme réalisa qu'il allait vraiment falloir qu'il travaille son émotivité ! Surtout que le premier match de l'année allait opposer sur le terrain leurs deux équipes, Serpentard et Gryffondor. Pas question qu'il puisse laisser penser à qui que ce soit qu'il n'était pas capable de tenir son rôle correctement !

Quelques jours plus tard, Scorpius, Hugh et Michael discutaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard tout en passant d'une salle de classe à une autre. Les trois amis avaient gardé plusieurs matières communes, ce qui leur permettait de continuer à travailler et passer du temps ensemble. La conversation se mit à porter sur le Quidditch, un sujet qui les avait toujours intéressés.

— Alors, Scorpius, pas trop difficile, ce poste de capitaine ? se mit à plaisanter Michael.

L'interpellé se tendit alors presque imperceptiblement, hésitant sur la meilleure manière de formuler sa réponse.

— Eh, je plaisantais ! reprit le jeune homme, ayant senti la tension de son ami et bien embêté de l'avoir provoquée.

Plutôt que de répondre à la première question, Scorpius préféra poser celle qui le taraudait, depuis qu'il avait reçu le petit insigne vert et brillant, durant l'été précédent. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à admettre à quel point ce rôle lui semblait parfois difficile !

— Dites... Vous n'êtes pas trop déçus de ne pas avoir été choisis, les gars ?

Ses deux amis se regardèrent en haussant les épaules.

— Franchement, Scorp, on savait très bien qu'on ne pourrait pas devenir capitaine tous les trois, répondit Hugh. Et je pense que le professeur Sinistra a fait le choix le plus logique.

— Comment cela ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Ben oui, rétorqua le jeune Nott. Nous, on joue tous les deux au même poste. Et il vaut mieux qu'on s'entende bien si on veut être efficaces, et qu'on se concentre sur les cognards et les joueurs plus que sur le jeu. Toi, tu es attrapeur. Tu as l'habitude de tourner au-dessus de tout le monde, tu as une vue d'ensemble.

— Euh ouais mais... j'ai l'habitude de me concentrer sur le Vif d'Or durant les matchs, pas sur ce que font les uns et les autres. Franchement... franchement, les gars, là je découvre, moi, tout ce qui est stratégie, mener une équipe, tout ça...

— Parce que tu crois vraiment que nous deux, on connaît mieux le sujet ? s'esclaffa Michael. Tu voix, vieux, si je t'ai posé cette question, c'est justement parce que je n'aimerais surtout pas être à ta place. Je t'ai bien observé, sur le terrain, depuis le début de l'année, eh bien ça se voit que tu as un boulot de dingue pour faire tourner l'équipe !

— Il a raison, renchérit Hugh. Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien, d'ailleurs.

— Mouais, j'essaye... glissa le jeune capitaine en haussant les épaules. Si tout le monde, dans l'équipe, était aussi coopératif que vous deux, ce serait quand même vachement plus facile.

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire... confirma Hugh en soupirant. Notre nouveau gardien, ce Brices, là... pfff... S'il pouvait arrêter de se la jouer solitaire et faire équipe, ce serait sympa !

Scorpius opina gravement. C'était justement l'un de ses problèmes.

— En tout cas, tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur nous, hein, reprit Michael en lui donnant une bourrade amicale.

— Ouais, et tu as même le droit de te confier à tes vieux potes, aussi, assura Hugh à son tour.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers les deux garçons en souriant. C'était bon d'avoir des amis comme eux.

Néanmoins, plus la date du match contre Gryffondor approchait et plus les tensions dans l'équipe augmentaient. Scorpius le voyait bien, mais il ne savait pas trop comment gérer cela. Il n'allait quand même pas crier sur ses joueurs pour les calmer, si ? Malheureusement, cela s'amplifia... jusqu'au dernier entraînement avant le match.

* * *

 _L'avant-dernier chapitre sera publié dans une semaine._

 _Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui passent sur ce texte, tout particulièrement ceux qui me laissent leur avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif._


	4. L'harmonie vole en éclats

**L'harmonie vole en éclats**

Scorpius avait veillé à ne pas multiplier les entraînements de son équipe plus que nécessaire, afin de ne pas épuiser ses joueurs. Aussi arriva-t-il confiant au dernier entraînement avant le tout premier match de l'année, celui qui opposait traditionnellement l'équipe de Serpentard à celle de Gryffondor.

Après tout, son équipe était au point, désormais. Les joueurs avaient compris leurs postes et la stratégie qu'il proposait était logique, basée sur ce qu'ils savaient du fonctionnement de l'équipe adverse.

Effectivement, le début de l'entraînement se passa très bien. Mais les tensions entre les joueurs finirent par reprendre le dessus. Or s'énerver les uns contre les autres n'allait pas les aider le jour du match, bien au contraire ! Mécontent, le jeune capitaine annonça un temps mort et vola à toute vitesse vers le sol poussiéreux du stade, où il se posa brusquement.

Il rassembla les six autres joueurs autour de lui et se lâcha brusquement. Décidément, c'est la goutte de potion qui faisait débordait le chaudron !

— Bon, maintenant, ça suffit ! Vous voulez battre Gryffondor ? Parce que là, franchement, on ne dirait pas ! C'est n'importe quoi ! À force de vous disputer, vous allez leur offrir la victoire sur un plateau gobelin ! C'est ce que vous voulez ?

Les six Serpentard baissèrent tout d'abord la tête. Non, bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais Julian Brices, le gardien, la redressa brusquement et s'adressa vivement à son capitaine.

— Attends, Malefoy, tu es bien mal placé pour nous dire des trucs pareils ! C'est toi qui fraternises avec l'ennemi ! Tu crois qu'on n'a pas remarqué que tu t'entraînes avec la fille Potter ? Tu crois qu'elle va te laisser le Vif d'Or pour tes beaux yeux ?

Scorpius dut s'ancrer solidement au sol pour ne pas chanceler. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle diatribe. Le jeune homme ne remarqua pas le regard qu'échangèrent ses amis Hugh et Michael, qui étaient bien embêtés pour lui mais savaient qu'il valait mieux qu'ils se gardent d'intervenir.

— Oh Brices, tu te calmes ! rétorqua vivement le capitaine en fronçant les sourcils.

Par Merlin, ce n'était surtout pas le moment de montrer la moindre faiblesse !

— Je n'ai jamais caché que je m'entraînais avec l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor en plus de nos entraînements en équipe, reprit Scorpius, et c'est loin d'être nouveau. Et je te signale, d'ailleurs, que je le faisais avec l'attrapeur de Serdaigle auparavant. Alors tes insinuations, tu peux te les garder.

— Mouais, de toute façon, on sait très bien que c'est ton père qui t'a acheté ta place de capitaine ! cracha le gardien avec hargne.

Julian Brices, son balai sous le bras, tourna les talons et quitta le stade sans laisser à personne le temps de réagir.

Face à une telle accusation, le jeune Malefoy se retrouva bouche bée. Comment ce sale bonhomme pouvait-il supposer une telle chose ? Comme si c'était le genre de son père, en plus... Drago Malefoy avait toujours veillé à ne pas gâter son unique fils. Ils n'avaient pas de problèmes d'argent et Scorpius avait toujours bénéficié de tout le confort nécessaire. Néanmoins, ses parents lui avaient appris à être raisonnable, à patienter, à ne pas tout avoir tout de suite.

De plus, ce n'était pas comme si le jeune homme avait pu désirer ce poste de capitaine ! Scorpius n'aimait pas être mis en avant, encore moins être le centre de l'attention. Il assumait son rôle de son mieux, son sens du devoir l'y poussant de toute façon, mais il aurait volontiers préféré rester simplement attrapeur et n'avoir à gérer que le Vif d'Or, lors des entraînements comme lors des matchs.

Au bout d'un moment de flottement, les autres joueurs finirent par réagir, se dandinant un peu sur place. Incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, Scorpius se tourna vers eux et les observa. Hugh et Michael, qui lui semblèrent s'être concertés, redressèrent alors leur batte sur leur épaule, tout en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

Le jeune capitaine leur offrit un mince sourire, reconnaissant envers ses amis de l'échappatoire qu'ils lui offraient là.

— Bon, on va reprendre poste par poste. Les filles, votre rôle est crucial : le Souafle doit rester le plus possible dans vos mains. Ce que je vous propose de retravailler, là, c'est le passage de balle de l'une à l'autre. À défaut d'adversaires, les deux batteurs vont vous envoyer des Cognards. Soyez vigilantes ! Le jour J, les batteurs adverses vous viseront aussi. Essayez d'imaginer que vous êtes en plein match, d'accord ?

Les trois poursuiveuses opinèrent et enfourchèrent aussitôt leur balai, commençant à se faire des passes avec le Souafle dès qu'elles furent suffisamment haut. Scorpius les suivit un instant du regard, avant de se tourner vers Hugh et Michael.

— Bon... Il faudra que j'aille parler à Brices, hein ? Pfff... Comme si on avait besoin de ça, juste avant un match !

Les deux garçons lui firent un sourire désolé, tout en enfourchant leur balai à leur tour. Le capitaine fut le dernier à remonter sur le sien. Durant toute la fin de l'entraînement, il s'acharna à faire travailler efficacement ses joueurs. S'ils ne pouvaient pas compter sur leur gardien, il fallait au moins qu'ils parviennent à marquer le plus de buts possibles, mais surtout qu'ils ne laissent pas les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor s'emparer du Souafle !

Lorsqu'il les vit manifester des signes de fatigue, le jeune homme renvoya ses joueurs au vestiaire avec une petite pointe de culpabilité. Pourvu qu'ils soient quand même en forme pour le match ! Ses deux amis voulurent l'attendre, mais il leur demanda de partir devant. Il avait besoin d'un peu de solitude, de passer du temps sur son balai sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à voler, qu'aux délicieuses sensations que le vol lui apportait à chaque fois.

Scorpius finit néanmoins par descendre de son balai. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas rester en l'air éternellement, encore moins fuir la réalité ! Mais il était toujours sérieusement ébranlé par la scène qui s'était déroulée durant l'entraînement. Le jeune homme traversa les vestiaires à grands pas, ne prenant même pas le temps de se changer. Après tout, il pourrait très bien le faire dans son dortoir.

Cependant, lorsqu'il se retrouva à la lumière du jour, il soupira, ne trouvant pas le courage de rentrer au château immédiatement, et s'assit par terre. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire à ce fichu gardien ? Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant passer Drenka O'Reilly, l'une des poursuiveuses. Scorpius sursauta, surpris dans les pensées qu'il ruminait. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la voir là ! Depuis le temps que l'entraînement était terminé, tous les joueurs auraient déjà dû être partis !

* * *

 _Prochain et dernier chapitre dans une semaine. Que vont-ils bien pouvoir se dire ?_

 _Je remercie de tout cœur les très rares lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews. C'est toujours un grand plaisir pour moi ! Et, comme pour tous les autres auteurs de fanfictions, c'est mon seul salaire. Alors n'hésitez pas à être généreux avec moi, sur cette histoire comme sur toutes mes autres ! :)_


	5. Une jeune Serpentard avisée

**Une jeune Serpentard avisée**

En voyant son capitaine assis là, juste à côté des vestiaires du stade de Quidditch, Drenka O'Reilly se figea. Elle sembla hésiter, mais se décida malgré tout à s'arrêter pour de bon et à lui parler.

— Merci, Malefoy, pour tes conseils ! J'ai mieux compris comment gérer le Souafle lorsqu'on fait l'Attaque du Faucon !

Le jeune homme ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'elle s'adresse à lui, ni à ce qu'elle lui dise ce genre de choses. Il regarda la jeune fille, incertain de ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne semblait pas se moquer de lui, malgré son léger sourire en coin.

— Oh euh... Content que ça t'ait été utile, O'Reilly. Tu ne te débrouilles pas mal du tout, tu sais. Si tu continues à progresser comme ça, les gardiens et poursuiveurs adverses vont avoir du souci à se faire ! continua-t-il avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Celle-ci le fixa quelques instants, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, semblant hésiter, avant de, finalement, se lancer.

— Toi non plus, tu ne te débrouilles pas mal du tout comme capitaine, tu sais, affirma-t-elle.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

— Ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde, constata-t-il sur un ton fataliste.

— Brices ? Pfff, tout le monde sait que ce n'est qu'un imbécile. Et ça se voit tellement qu'il t'envie, en fait.

— M'envier ? Vraiment ? s'étonna Scorpius en haussant un sourcil.

Comment pouvait-on l'envier, sérieusement ?

— Ah ben tu es l'un des seuls à ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il crève de jalousie, alors ! s'exclama Drenka dans un grand éclat de rire. Franchement, ce gars-là, si on lui propose demain d'échanger de nom et de vie avec toi, mais franchement, il fonce sans hésiter, crois-moi !

Scorpius fixa sa coéquipière avec des yeux ronds. Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas la croire. Allons bon, que Julian Brices l'envie, le jalouse, veuille sa place ? C'était tellement inconcevable !

— Sois un peu sérieuse, O'Reilly. Honnêtement, qui voudrait porter volontairement le nom de Malefoy aujourd'hui ? Ma famille n'est plus ce qu'elle était autrefois, depuis... depuis la guerre.

— Eh, Malefoy, réveille-toi, on est en 2022 ! s'exclama vivement la jeune fille. Tu as entendu la directrice, au début de l'année ? Ça va bientôt faire vingt-cinq ans que la guerre est finie, terminée, vingt-cinq ans ! Il est largement temps de passer à autre chose, là, tu ne crois pas ?

Le jeune homme fixa à nouveau sa camarade, pesant soigneusement sa réponse. Drenka O'Reilly le surprenait. Certes, il avait déjà remarqué que la jeune fille avait du caractère, mais là, clairement, elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche !

— Ouais, il paraît qu'elle est terminée, la guerre, reprit Scorpius amèrement. Et c'est vrai que là, on n'a plus à craindre pour nos vies, plus personne n'a à craindre pour sa vie. C'est vraiment super, mais... la guerre, je crois qu'elle n'est pas vraiment terminée pour tout le monde. Il reste des blessures, il reste du ressentiment... Et ma famille n'était pas du bon côté, tu sais.

— Et alors ? Tu n'étais pas né, que je sache, rappella Drenka en haussant les épaules.

— C'est vrai, et alors ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas suffisamment été bassiné avec le sujet de la guerre, dans ma famille ? s'énerva le jeune homme. Ça va faire vingt-cinq ans qu'elle est terminée, cette fichue guerre, et pourtant, mon père est toujours marqué par ce qu'il a vécu, par ce qu'il a été obligé de faire ! Il n'a plus jamais voulu vivre dans la demeure de ses ancêtres parce que Voldemort y avait vécu, mais aussi à cause des horreurs qui s'y sont déroulées lorsque celui-ci était au pouvoir !

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, ce que son capitaine ne manqua pas, malgré son emportement.

— Mes grands-parents vivent toujours au Manoir Malefoy, eux, reprit le jeune homme en se calmant. Et crois-moi, voir mon père, cet homme qui m'a toujours semblé si solide, frissonner lorsqu'il en passe le seuil, ça m'a marqué très tôt. Je ne peux pas échapper à mon héritage, même si je le voulais. Mais le pire, O'Reilly, tu sais ce que c'est ?

Celle-ci secoua la tête, en signe de dénégation.

— Le pire, vois-tu, c'est que mon grand-père y croit toujours, à ces idées absurdes sur le sang et tout ça ! Il s'est souvent disputé avec mes parents parce que ceux-ci ont toujours refusé de m'inculquer cette idéologie nauséabonde. Il ne regrette absolument pas ce qu'il a fait, ni la torture, ni les meurtres. Non, tout ce qu'il regrette, mon grand-père, c'est de s'être abaissé à s'enchaîner à un maître, comme il le dit lui-même, et les conséquences, notamment d'avoir failli perdre son fils et sa femme.

Drenka ne répondit rien tout d'abord, mais prit le temps de poser son balai contre le bâtiment, avant de s'asseoir par terre à côté de Scorpius. La jeune fille poussa un léger soupir puis commença à parler d'une voix douce, qui contrastait avec son dynamisme précédent, tout en regardant fixement droit devant elle.

— Tu sais, Malefoy, je crois qu'il n'y a que les Nés-Moldus arrivés après la guerre qui n'en ont pas de séquelle, dans le monde des sorciers, et encore... Ma mère a perdu un de ses frères et mon père a vu mourir ses parents sous ses yeux.

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle ne le laissa pas continuer.

— Oh arrête, je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre dire que tu te sens responsable, que tu es désolé, ou n'importe quelle autre foutaise du genre. Que ce soit un Malefoy ou n'importe quel autre Mangemort qui ait fait ça, franchement, je m'en fiche complètement. Déjà, ce n'est pas toi. Ensuite, tu l'as dit toi-même, ton père a été forcé et s'en veut. Et même pour ton grand-père, en aurait-il fait autant sans Voldemort ? Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, mais moi, je n'y crois pas une seconde. Et de toute façon, tu sais ce qui est important ?

— Euh... non ?

— C'est l'avenir, Malefoy, affirma la jeune fille en se tournant vers son camarade. L'avenir et ce qu'on en fait. Pas le passé. Laisse le passé à ceux qui sont englués dedans. Tu as le droit de vivre ta vie. Quoi qu'en pensent les autres, et il y aura toujours des jaloux, des pénibles, des parasites en tout genre. Mais ce qui compte, tu vois, c'est que tu puisses faire tes propres choix. Et pas la peine de me préciser quoi que ce soit, je sais très bien que tu n'as rien d'un mage noir ! termina-t-elle avec un sourire de connivence.

Le jeune homme déglutit. Si seulement cela pouvait être aussi simple ! Mais il devait bien reconnaître que ces idées étaient séduisantes.

— C'est vrai, tu t'entraînes avec la fille Potter, et alors ? reprit Drenka sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Je t'ai vu avec elle, elle est clairement plus qu'une amie pour toi. Mais Brices n'avait pas à réagir de cette manière-là. De toute façon, elle ne s'intéressera jamais à un garçon comme lui.

— Je suis si transparent que ça ? s'inquiéta-t-il en grimaçant.

— Oh non, rassure-toi ! répondit la jeune fille en riant. C'est juste que j'aime bien observer ce qui se passe autour de moi, et je t'observe d'autant plus depuis que tu es mon capitaine !

Scorpius tenta une ébauche de sourire, à peine rassuré, mais faisant de son mieux pour cacher son trouble. Drenka reprit la parole.

— Pour en revenir à Brices... Je crois que tu ferais mieux de ne pas parler avec lui de Lily Potter. Tu n'as pas à te justifier là-dessus.

— Ah.

— Ma marraine me dit souvent d'éviter de me justifier. Parce que c'est donner de l'eau au moulin des imbéciles. Et là, je dirais que le problème, c'est Brices. Pas tes entraînements avec Potter.

Le jeune homme opina en silence. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Cela lui ôtait même un poids.

— Allez, Malefoy, montre-leur ce que tu as dans le ventre ! reprit la jeune fille avec conviction. Prouve-leur que tu es le meilleur capitaine possible pour Serpentard en menant notre équipe à la victoire !

Scorpius fixa la jeune fille quelques instants puis se mit à sourire.

— Tu vas voir, O'Reilly, on va tout pulvériser cette année, la Coupe de Quidditch est pour nous ! lui répondit-il en redressant fièrement le menton.

* * *

 _Comme je vous l'indiquais au début, cette histoire, qui prend place dans les troisième et quatrième chapitres du_ Quidditch dans le sang _, est aussi une suite de_ Son adversaire favorite _. J'espère que vous avez aimé ma vision de Scorpius._

 _Si vous voulez savoir ce qui va se passer lors du match contre Gryffondor... vous trouverez la réponse dans_ Le Quidditch dans le sang _;)._

 _Je remercie de tout cœur les très rares lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews. C'est toujours un grand plaisir pour moi ! Et, comme pour tous les autres auteurs de fanfictions, c'est mon seul salaire. Alors n'hésitez pas à être généreux avec moi, sur cette histoire comme sur toutes mes autres ! :)_


End file.
